Super Granny 7/Changelog
Super Granny 7 / Granny++ Changelog 01/02/15 - First release -- Replaced button graphics, etc. -- Edited game name and other game-related strings -- Enabled Developer mode. (Just got the Focus Test edition.) 02/08/15 - Update #1 -- Added/changed some animations ingame -- Fully alphalized the graphics, except for tiles ingame -- Set alpha rendering engine to parse files inside the tiles folder -- Fully switched the game's graphic formats to .png, however some game files can't be converted to png cause it may yield an exception. To be fixed in update #2! -- Added the Super Granny font be required to be installed. To have some text in the game anti-aliased. -- Converted main.fnt, main.jpg, main_alpha.png to B/W -- Finished replacing the first 2 skins in the game. 02/14/15 - Update #1.2 : Hotfix #1 -- Fixed bug in the game when entering the map or play testing -- Discovered the key-reset bug. Unknown fix later. -- Will not be contributing this month. Maybe next month! 03/27/15 - Update #1.4 : Graphic/Anim. Fix #1 -- Enabled level uploading. **Experimental! -- Replaced finish/end level dialog -- Added a standard moving dialog to the HS Screen -- Stated removing PanelObj in UIShiftBkg They are the same with backObj. backObj is more efficient as it can move multiple graphics at the same time. -- PanelObj has been restricted on moving static UI backgrounds only. If used on others, will cause a crash saying use backObj instead and if you wanted a timeframe on the movement of backObj because it is so fast, add a time tag in the Data part. 04/05/15 - Update #2 -- Completed replacement of skins ingame. -- Changed final graphic of stage 1. -- Added a standard animation on every scene, except for the change player ui as it may cause unfixable bugs -- Started replacing tile graphics, still using alpha for experiments! ;) -- Will not replace any granny picture, just recoloring them -- Still thinking what to change in the Play With a Friend UI -- Completed animation and playback in HS Scene. Re-added Daily, Monthly, etc. You need Sandlot Connect 1.2.2 or higher! -- Will be deciding whether to add translations. -- Level sending is still in the alpha stage. There may be some SMTP errors in some occasions. Like the situations below: 1. IF the original SL server comes back, therefore the client forces to send the level to the SL server instead of the configured send mail in the share_data.txt file in the data folder. -- Build 1 is currently the most stable build, fixes on Build 2 is postphoned. -- Anti-aliasing of all graphics in the game is 75% now! 04/06/15 - Update 2.1 : Hotfix #2 -- Updated the following DLLs: 1. dbghelp.dll - Windows Image Helper - 6.2.13.1 2. libbz2.dll - BZip2 Library - 2,1 3. zlibwapi.dll - zlib data compression and zip file I/O library - 1.2.5.0 4. bass.dll - BASS - 2.4.7.1 -- Updating the DLLs may induce a performance increase! -- libbz2 & zlibwapi.dll will not be used until we put the data files inside .boo packages using BZIP2 with zlib compression. -- Changed saved games directory from ./store/ to ./users/ to avoid conflict with orgZib 04/07/15 - Update #2.2 : Graphic/Anim. Fix #2 -- Modified Main Menu, Play Menu, World Map graphics to fit the new graphical pattern used to smoothen old, pixelized and resized pictures -- Alphalized the Bang! Bop!, etc. anims. -- Highlighting and other graphical fixes will be sent in Update #2.3 : Graphic/Anim. Fix #3 -- Logo in build 1 & build 2 are now different: 1. Build 1 logo has smoothened and higlighted logo 2. Build 2 still has the first logo, stretched without highlighting and font smoothing. Currently known bugs as of 04/07/15: 1. Nesting of equal tags in profile start can't be fixed. (Not fixed on SG4 and may not be fixed at the current time) 2. The key reset bug. (Still not solved, though.) 3. When adding a UIFx on a level with a meta tag, the game crashes. PS: Do not report to Microsoft if you're on Vista/7/8/10! 4. Random minimize hang bug. 5. Crash on special levels on Win 8/10 04/10/15 - Update #3 -- Fixed the key reset bug!!! -- Note: Don't return or change the (local_data_dir 0) to (local_data_dir 1) in the config file. -- Added Saved Games folder support -- The data of the game is now saved in the Saved Games directory (Saved Games/Sandlot Games) -- Don't try to add a UISprite, UIMainMenuFX or other UI-related tasks to a level. It will crash. -- Support for custom tutorial messages is now fully implemented. -- Added a complete Super Granny themed help file! -- Added granny to some scenes in the game (Granny 6) -- Replaced the standard Granny 4 UI with a newer one. -- Replaced options' music & sound bars. (familiar with build 2!!) - Notes: 1. To restore old saved games, move all the files & folders in the users folder in the game's directory and move it to the Super Granny 7 folder inside the Sandlot Games directory, which is inside the Saved Games folder in your profile directory (If you're using Windows Longhorn/Vista/7/8/10) 2. Bass.dll is restored to the original version, the game is causing worthless error messages when doing some bass sound tests. 3. Icon will be replaced later. 04/26/15 - Update #4 -- Completed rewrite of Sandlot Connect integration. -- Launcher for Granny 7 added. - Music changes: 1. High Scores UI has it's own music, no longer inheriting from main menu. 2. Added enhanced versions of the Main Menu music. -- Replaced the back to menu and play level arrows. - Recent discoveries: 1. Glyph and Super Granny 4's config and UI files are almost identical! 2. In the Focus Test edition of Glyph and Super Granny 4, the data files aren't included inside the .boo archives. 3. The signature of the .boo archives. 4. The UI references. 5. Game-animation editing. -- Started documenting Granny++ on Wikia. (http://super-granny-official.wikia.com/)